<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Melvin Catches A Cold by Sideshow_Raquaelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462323">Melvin Catches A Cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sideshow_Raquaelle/pseuds/Sideshow_Raquaelle'>Sideshow_Raquaelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lilly The Moose &amp; The Happy Tree Friends [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Happy Tree Friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Common Cold, Humor, Illnesses, Other, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sideshow_Raquaelle/pseuds/Sideshow_Raquaelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Melvin comes down with a cold and it's up to Annabel to take good care of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lilly The Moose &amp; The Happy Tree Friends [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1380541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Melvin Catches A Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cool morning in the Happy Tree Friends Forest and at the Moose house where Lilly and her Parents Melvin and Annabel lived, Annabel Moose was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for herself, her husband Melvin and her daughter Lilly and the family cat Sam was having breakfast in his red cat bowl. However, it occurred to Lilly that her father wasn’t at the table yet.</p><p>"Mom, why hasn’t Dad gotten up yet?” Lilly asked Annabel.</p><p>“I’m not sure, dear,” Annabel replied. “He must be more tired than usual...”</p><p>“Oh okay,” said Lilly.</p><p>“Now eat your breakfast,” said Annabel as she put a plate with Pancakes, eggs and bacon down in front of Lilly.</p><p>“Okay.” Lilly proceeded to eat her breakfast.</p><p>After a few minutes, Melvin finally came into the kitchen and wearily sat down at the table but he didn’t look like himself; aside from still wearing his pajamas, he had bags under his eyes and his nose was quite red.</p><p>“Good morning Dad,” said Lilly while she was still eating her breakfast and not looking at Melvin.</p><p>"Good bordidg, sweetie," Melvin replied in a stuffed up voice.</p><p>“Good morning, Melvin,” Annabel said. But when she saw his face, her smile disappeared and she raised an eyebrow. “Hmm?”</p><p>"Good bordidg, Addabell," Melvin told her with a sniffle.</p><p>“Melvin, are you feeling okay?” Annabel asked her husband.</p><p>"D-dot really..." Melvin replied.</p><p>Annabel walked over to Melvin and felt his forehead. It was a little hot.</p><p>"Oh, dear..." Annabel said to herself. "You're running a little fever, dear."</p><p>Melvin was about to say something when there came the sound of a bus honking just right outside of the house, Lilly, who had just finished her breakfast and got up.</p><p>"There's the bus!" Lilly said. She picked up her backpack and left the kitchen. "Bye Mom, bye Dad!"</p><p>“Bye sweetie!” called Annabel.</p><p>"Bye, hodey, have a good day," Melvin replied weakly.</p><p>Once Lilly had left the kitchen and had gone out of the front door, Annabel went over to the kitchen window and saw Lilly climb onto the school bus and then the bus doors closed and the school bus drove away from the Moose house and she smiled as the bus pulled away from the house, but she couldn't concentrate on that for too long - her husband was under the weather.</p><p>Suddenly Melvin’s nose started to twitch and his nostrils started to flare up.</p><p>“Aaaaaah...”</p><p>Annabel gasped and put her hand over her mouth. “Oh no...”</p><p>Melvin tilted his neck backwards as he prepared to sneeze.</p><p>“Aaaaaaaaah… Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh….”</p><p>Annabel backed up a few steps, plugging her ears with her forefingers just as Melvin exploded.</p><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"</p><p>“EEEEEK!!!” Annabel screamed as she cringed.</p><p>Melvin recovered from the sneeze and rubbed his extremely snotty, red nose with his forefinger.</p><p>“Sorry about thadt,” he apologized to Annabel.</p><p>“Oh, my... Bless you, Melvin!” Annabel replied.</p><p>“Thadk you...” said Melvin weakly as he sniffled and snorked.</p><p>Annabel handed him a tissue, which Melvin blew his nose into.</p><p>“Thadks Addabell," said Melvin as he wiped his nose with the tissue.</p><p>"You're welcome, dear," Annabel replied. "But we should get you to bed right away. You need your rest."</p><p>“Dut I wad going to do my Sadaphone busking today,” said Melvin with a sniffle.</p><p>“I’m sorry, dear, but you don’t look capable of playing your saxophone today,” Annabel replied.</p><p>“Okay. If you say so,” said Melvin.</p><p>“Now let’s get you to bed,” Annabel said, putting one hand on Melvin’s shoulder.</p><p>“Okay....” said Melvin.</p><p>Keeping her hand on his shoulder, Annabel helped Melvin up the stairs and back into the bedroom and Melvin kept on sniffling as she did so. Finally Annabel made it into the bedroom, where she tucked Melvin into bed.</p><p>“Don’t worry, darling, I’ll take care of you,” Annabel reassured him.</p><p>Melvin smiled at her in response. "That'd be dice, thadk you," he said.</p><p>Suddenly Melvin's nose started to twitch again and his nostrils started flare up again.</p><p>"Aaaaaaaahhhhh....."</p><p>Knowing what was going to happen, Annabel quickly took another tissue and covered Melvin's nose with it.</p><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"</p><p>Melvin sneezed into the tissue, covering it in green snot that ran out of his red nose. Annabel pulled this tissue away, threw it out, pulled out another tissue and wiped Melvin’s nose with it.</p><p>“Bless you, dear,” said Annabel.</p><p>"Thadk you, Addabell," Melvin told her with a sniffle.</p><p>Annabel then threw this tissue away as well. "Do you need to blow your nose, honey?" she wanted to know.</p><p>“No thadk you," said Melvin.</p><p>Annabel nodded in understanding and decided not to give him any more tissues for now.</p><p>“In that case, what would you like?” Annabel wanted to know.</p><p>"I would dust lide to tade a dap please," said Melvin.</p><p>“Okay, sweetie,” Annabel replied. She tucked her ill husband into bed to make him more comfortable and Melvin yawned and his eye lids started to close as Melvin drifted off to sleep. Annabel smiled, kissed his forehead gently and walked out of the room as quietly as she could and Melvin fell asleep, breathing through his mouth as his nose had became stuffy.</p><p>"I hope Melvin feels better soon..." Annabel said to herself.</p><p>Annabel felt something soft rub against her legs, she looked down and saw it was Sam the green-eyed tuxedo cat, she reached down and petted his back gently.</p><p>“Meow?” meowed Sam</p><p>"I'm afraid Melvin isn't feeling well," Annabel said. "He's come down with a cold, so he's laying down for a bit."</p><p>“Meow?” meowed Sam again.</p><p>"I suppose I could let you spend some time with him, but... what are the odds a cat can't catch their owner's cold?" Annabel went on.</p><p>“Meow,” meowed Sam once again.</p><p>"But if you really want to visit him, can you at least wait til he wakes up?" Annabel asked.</p><p>"Meow," meowed Sam as if to say yes.</p><p>Annabel smiled at him. "Good kitty," she praised him.</p><p>“I just hope when Lilly arrives home from school that she does not catch her father’s cold,” Annabel then said to herself as she and Sam went downstairs and she then went back into the kitchen with Sam following suit.</p><p>“And I hope I don’t catch his cold either,” Annabel said to herself.</p><p>Suddenly the telephone started ringing.</p><p>
  <strong>RING! RING! RING! RING!</strong>
</p><p>Annabel went over to the phone and picked it up.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>"Annabel dear?" came a familiar elderly female voice from the other end.</p><p>“Oh, hi, Mom,” Annabel replied. “How are you?”</p><p>"I'm fine," Marilyn replied, "How about you and Melvin?"</p><p>“I’m alright, but Melvin seems to have come down with a cold,” said Annabel, “so I’m taking care of him.”</p><p>“The poor dear,” Marilyn said sympathetically.</p><p>“Yeah,” Annabel agreed.</p><p>"Do give him my regards," said Marilyn.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll definitely give him your regards,” Annabel reassured her.</p><p>“By the way,” said Marilyn, “The reason I phoned you was because I was wondering if Lilly would like to visit me and your father this afternoon when she comes from school.”</p><p>“Oh, sure, Mom,” said Annabel. “I wouldn’t want her to catch a cold, too...”</p><p>“And if it’s okay with you Lilly can have dinner with me and your father as well,” said Marilyn.</p><p>“Yes, that’s okay with me,” Annabel replied.</p><p>"Thank you, dear," said Marilyn.</p><p>“Is there anything else I can do for you?” Annabel wanted to know.</p><p>"No dear," said Marilyn.</p><p>“Very well, then,” Annabel replied, “Goodbye Mom."</p><p>“Bye, dear.” Marilyn hung up, and then Annabel did the same and then Annabel walked into the living room, sat down on the sofa and began to think.</p><p>“I’m not sure how to break the news to Lilly...”</p><p>Sam came into the living room, jumped onto the sofa and sat on Annabel's lap and Annabel smiled and proceeded to pet Sam, causing him to purr.</p><p>“Meow?” meowed Sam.</p><p>"Melvin isn't feeling well," Annabel said. "He just needs to rest in bed for a while."</p><p>"Meow?" meowed Sam.</p><p>“He just has a cold,” Annabel stated. “Most people take about a week to recover from one of those.”</p><p>“Meow,” meowed Sam meaning that he understood.</p>
<hr/><p>Meanwhile at Lumpward and Marilyn’s house, Lumpward was in the living room, reading the newspaper that he’d brought in at the beginning of the day when he saw his wife come into the living room.</p><p>“Did Annabel say it was okay for Lilly to visit us this afternoon?” Lumpward asked Marilyn.</p><p>“Why, yes, she did,” Marilyn replied.</p><p>“That’s good,” Lumpward replied, “How is she and Melvin doing?”</p><p>“Both of them are doing alright,” Marilyn replied. “Although Melvin has a cold and has to stay in bed. But I’m sure he’ll feel better soon.”</p><p>“Melvin has a cold?” Lumpward asked with surprise.</p><p>"Yes," Marilyn replied. "But he'll feel better. Annabel is taking care of him."</p><p>“That’s good to hear,” said Lumpward, “There is something about Melvin that I like about him, Marilyn.”</p><p>“Really? And what’s that?” Marilyn asked, out of curiosity.</p><p>"He is kind, funny and sweet," said Lumpward.</p><p>Marilyn smiled. “He is,” she agreed.</p><p>"And he is very talented on the saxophone too," said Lumpward.</p><p>“Oh, he certainly is,” agreed Marilyn.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>